deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hag
Lisa Sherwood, also known as The Hag, is the sixth killer in Dead By Daylight. The Hag was added during the Of Flesh and Mud DLC pack. A grotesque killer manipulating survivors while drinking the blood of her wounded victims. The Hag perks revolve around a new gameplay mechanic: the Hex totems. They are focused on cursing the survivors and sapping their abilities. The curse last until the survivors manage to track the Hex totem down and tear it down. Biography Lisa Sherwood grew up in a quiet town. The people of the village were kind, and the elders helped settle their disputes and keep the old traditions alive. Lisa was particularly fond of the charms they taught her to draw for safety and good fortune. One night, as she was walking home through the woods, a terrible storm struck without warning. In the slick wet darkness, she lost her footing and struck her head. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she watched dark shapes approach between the trees. Soon they were close enough for her to make out their evil, hungry grins. They kept her chained to the wall in a flooded cellar. Through the gloom, she could see others, whose open wounds swarmed with flies. They did not survive long once the cannibals began carving bites from their bodies with their rusted blades, but somehow Lisa persisted. Starved and mutilated, her gaunt arms became loose in their shackles. She pulled, and the metal tore through skin and muscle until she was free. Her flesh oozed viscous yellow pus and bones were visible beneath gangrenous wounds. She could go no further. Delirious, she thought of home; she thought of the elders. She traced the symbols they had taught her. A dark hunger stirred inside her. It yearned for blood. She chose vengeance. The police search eventually brought them to the old house in the swamp. Its inhabitants had been dismembered and devoured. The elders’ charms were scrawled in blood on the floor. Lisa’s body was never found. Perks Abilities Customization Head Hag_Muddy_Dreadlock.png|Muddy Dreadlock Hag_Bloody_Dreadlock.png|Bloody Dreadlock Torso Hag_Lisa.png|Lisa Hag_Bloody_Lisa.png|Bloody Lisa Weapon: Claw Unlike other killers, The Hag uses her bare hands to strike enemies. It has a similar hitbox to other killers. Hag_Ashen_Claws.png|Ashen Claws Hag_Bloody_Claw.png|Bloody Claw Gallery The_Hag_Wallpaper.jpg| The_Hag_Teaser1.jpg| The_Hag_Teaser2.jpg| The_Hag_Teaser3.jpg| Trivia *The Hag is the first killer whose Memento Mori animation takes place in third person rather than from her own perspective. *The Hag is the first killer that doesn't attack with an actual weapon, instead using her massive claw. *The Hag's profile is smaller than the other killers, making it much harder for survivors to spot her, but also making it harder for her to see survivors past objects. *The Hag's move speed is the second slowest killer, only a little faster than the Nurse. *The Hag is the first killer whose perks are directly associated with a destructible item on the map, 'totems'. Cleansing these totems will effectively disable her perks. *The Hag is the second killer who is able to place traps, but unlike the Trapper, she doesn't need to collect them from the map and instead can have up to 10 traps placed at any one time. *The Hag is also the second killer who can teleport, but unlike the Nurse, survivors have to come within range of her traps and she needs to be close enough to a triggered trap before it expires in order to teleport. *Unlike all other killers, the Hag doesn't step through windows, but rather jumps through them. *The Hag seems to be heavily based on the Wendigo, an Algonquian myth that says those who commit cannibalism will become possessed by spirits, deformed and eventually turn insane. This is suggested by The Hag's appearance, Memento Mori, backstory, and a few Hag-related items in the game which talk about cannibalism. *The Hag is the shortest killer External Links *Of Flesh And Mud DLC Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Original Killers